Library of LOSH Songfics
by WindArcher
Summary: A collection of Legion songfics for the legionnaires and various LOSH pairings! You can make requests as long as they are pg13. NOTE: I WONT DO SLASH PAIRINGS, SORRY..cause they bother me a whole lot!:D
1. The Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Reason" by Hoobastank.

Chapter one in the LOSH songfic series.:D  
-----

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_

He couldn't think of what to say to them. He had hurt them. Now he felt he couldn't face them anymore.

_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you_

Sure, he didn't mean them. He wasn't himself. But he still did it. He felt guilt seeping inside him for the first time, making the parting even harder. Being human was hard.

_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

They were his family. He loved them more than anything.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Yes, he did. How they stood by his side all the time when he fell, forgave his shortcomings, helped him when he couldn't take the hardships anymore.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through_

The horror of the Coluan digitization process. He did it. Tears dripped from his eyes. He caught them in his palm, cupping them carefully as if they were some sort of precious piece of information. Thoughts…..haunted him…

Almost killing Superman..his best friend..

Slamming Vi into the wall..

Injuring Cham in the simulation chamber…

_  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

He had hurt them..badly..

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _

Yet they had forgiven him. Why?

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Nobody is perfect. He knew that. He was the most imperfect of them all. Now an outcast._  
_  
_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

But they understood more than anyone else.  
_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know_

Because of them, he had felt more like a human, not an android. Now, that he was human, he understood all that they felt towards him.

_A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

"Goodbye", he breathed softly as he stared at them gathered…true heroes, true family. His family. Now he could start over.


	2. Ignorance

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Ignorance" by Paramore_

_A request from my good friend, The Violet Rose!:)_

_-----_

_If I'm a bad person,  
You don't like me._

"Saturn Girl."

_Well I guess I'll make my own way,  
It's the circle,  
A mean cycle._

"What is it, Rokk?" I asked without looking up, sighing.

"Are you hurt? You better stay here, while we go out. I don't want you getting hurt."

Inside me, something hidden for a long time rebelled._  
_

_I can't excite you anymore.  
Where's your gavel, your jury?  
What's my offense this time?_

"What?!!!!!!!!!! I'm not staying here! I'm fine!" I screamed.

"Imra."

It was Lightning Lad.

_  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me,  
Well sentence me to another life._

"Garth. Aren't you supposed to be elsewhere by now? What are you doing here?"

"Snooping. Hey, Saturn Girl, why don't you come with us?" He chuckled.

I brightened up and started to get up from where I was.

"Hold on, she's not coming! She needs to rest!  
"Since when is Saturn Girl so important to you?" Garth countered.

_  
Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
I don't wanna feel your pain, _

"Garth! Rokk! Stop this now! You're not helping!"__

When you swear it's all my fault.  
Cause you know we're not the same.  
Yeah! 

"Oh yeah? He's keeping you locked up here in HQ , Imra! He has no right!"_  
We're not the same  
Yeah!  
No we're not the same, _

"Garth, you know I'm doing this for her own good. Why can't you just accept my decision once and for all? Sprocking heck can't you see she's hurt?!"__

Yeah, The friends who stuck together.

_We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
It's good  
It's good_

I just kept myself from exploding then and there. What happened to us? They were fighting over me, like they always did. Why can't we just be the three kids who founded the Legion and saved lives once upon a time? I was not the child I was before!__

Well You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.

"You know what?! I'd had enough of you two! I'm leaving! You two act as if I'm your..."

That got their attention._  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out._

I didn't continue the sentence as I was about to say, girlfriend...

"..Stop treating me as if I were helpless, you don't know how I feel, I can take care of myself perfectly!! Leave me alone!"

__

You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I'll guess I'll go.  
I'll be best on my way out.

I knew they meant well at heart, but sometimes...__

Ignorance is your new best friend.  
Ignorance is your new best friend.  


They just had to learn to leave me alone._  
_

_This is the best thing that could've happened.  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it.  
It's not a war.  
No, it's not a rapture._

I walked slowly in the hall, my boots making distinct sounds on the cold floor.

I just had to clear my head.

_I'm just a person, but you can't take it,  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me.  
They won't get you anywhere.  
I'm not the same kid from your memory.  
Well, Now I can fend for myself._

I can take care of myself, I thought, while still walking across the hall, leaving my two friends alone to learn.


	3. Monster

**_Disclaimer: I don't own "Monster" by Skillet._**

**_Another request from my friend The Violet Rose!! Enjoy!:)  
_--**

Brin? You okay?"

My door creaked open. It was Phantom Girl.

_The secret side of me  
I never let you see_

"Yeah, just a bit jumpy.

"You sure?" she asked, a bit unconfidently..

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it, so stay away from me, the beast  
Is ugly, I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it_

"I'm sure," I said, as the lie stuck in my throat..

"Okay then...I'll see you tomorrow."

As Phantom Girl left, I recalled the events of the night...

My head started hurting a couple of minutes ago. I really didn't feel well. It was as if something was starting to build up inside of me....__

It's scratchin on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it

Rage? Fear? Anger?

_Hidin' under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!_

I closed my eyes in desperation to keep the pain, rage, whatever it was, out from my head.

Now I wish I hadn't lied to Tinya.

I could feel it crawling all over me.__

I feel it deep within  
Just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

My eyes dilated and my feral growl escaped me. My dark desires took over my inner self.

I was transforming.

Not only in the body..but in the mind....

In my mind..

As I thrashed around in my bed and clawed the sheets..I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror..  
_  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

I am a monster..__

I feel like a monster!

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key

"Brin?"

"Get..away..from.............ME!!!!

I was raging inside myself. I couldn't control it. Subsequently..I lunged at Phantom Girl.

_  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it, 'cause if I let him out,  
He'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!_

"BRIN!!!!!!! NO!!!"__

It's hidin' in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart

"Stop!! Brin!! I know you are in there! Fight it...FIGHT IT!!!"

She didn't turn phantom. I was desperate to stop myself from tearing at her...

I couldn't stop..

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

__

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

"Are you okay in there? Brin? Hellooo?"

Timber Wolf shot up in bed, his eyes glazed, almost thankful to be awake.

"Phantom Girl..I thought...I .."

"Shh, it's okay...it was a dream....." she said, while embracing him comfortingly.

A dream....only a dream...


	4. Gotta be Somebody

Finally! This is a suggestion by my friend 1000GreenSun, involving a certain pairing!!:D Enjoy!!

Go

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough_

Her dark, jet-black hair. Her eyes.

_  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

Everything about her. He needed to tell her. This feeling, was weighing him down. _  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

She was the one.

The only one. There she stood, gazing out from her room. He could feel her stare burning into him.

She intoxicated him. He couldn't stop thinking about her.__

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

She was everywhere.

_  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

He gave her a feeling, a sense of warmth.

He wasn't like them. Not like anyone at all.

_  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

He was always there for her.

She was always there for him.__

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu

Then, they were in the middle of New Metropolis, the pale moonlight shining down on them.

"Hey, y'know something, puppy?"

"What is it, princess?"

_  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

"I just want to stay like this, forever."

He, the werewolf, she, the phantom.

Odd, but perfect for each other.

In the distance, an ancient bell tolled.__

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that

"You are the one."

"I am?"

"Yes. Now, do me a favour."_  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously.

"Tell me.."__

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh

"Do you love me?"

__

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know their not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

"Yes. I do."

In the cold night air, they had confessed.


End file.
